Tнε Kιssιηg Bσσтн
by Fruitloop-1
Summary: "What are you doing?" He pointed above him. "A kissing booth? Really?" "Only 1 yen, money goes to charity." "Not on your lifetime," she snorted.


•ღ• **тнε кιssιηg вσσтн **•ღ•

**AN: This is the sequel to 'Happy Birthday, Kaoru', requested by 'DCFan4EverCSHK'. I recommend you read the first story before reading this sequel. But I think this story could stand on its own. **

**EDITED: 26.06.2012**

•ღ•

SCHOOL CORRIDORS – Morning:

Kaoru walked into school, she saw Momoko and Miyako near the lockers and walked up to them. "Hey, guys."

"Happy Birthday, Kaoru!" they both yelled, this almost made Kaoru jump.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," she replied, frowning slightly.

"So...we're inviting you to come over to my house after school," said Momoko.

"Why...?"

"It's a surprise," replied Miyako. Kaoru rolled her eyes, she already knew it was going to be a surprise party – that was because when Miyako and Momoko whispered, you could hear them all the way from the other side of the classroom.

"Eh, okay."

"Yay! That's great, well, see you then." they said in unison as they ran off.

_Well, at least my friends remembered my birthday..._

She trailed off as she saw girls crowding around something, gigging and talking. She wondered what it was so she pushed through the crowd, and there in the middle of the corridor was Butch sitting in a stand. She slowly walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. The Rowdyruff Boys had started to go to their school six months ago.

"Look at the sign, _girly_." He smirked as he emphasised the last word. He also pointed above him, there above the stand, it said, _Kissing Booth_.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she scoffed. Butch raised an eyebrow. "A kissing booth? Really?"

"Only 1 yen, money goes to charity, GOLDEN RULE: Kiss lasts for maximum 5 seconds only. But I'll make an exception with you, that is if you're willing to offer." he said calmly while grinning.

"Not on your lifetime." Replied Kaoru. He frowned but quickly smirked again.

"Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday, Kaoru." He said while eying Kaoru's golden pendant that he gave her for her last birthday. Remembering the moment, she smiled.

"Thanks." Suddenly she came back to reality, "Yeah, whatever," she muttered. Then she walked away to her next class.

•ღ•

SCHOOL CORRIDORS – After school:

Butch was still surrounded by girls, a fewer than before since it was the end of school but there were still lots of them. Kaoru ignored this and went to her locker, she looked for her Physics textbook but she couldn't find it.

_Oh great...I lost my Physics book, that's just wonderful. Oh, and to top it off, I got detention in Maths, all because Himeko kept on bugging me for the answers on the test. Isn't this just a wonderful day? Note the sarcasm in my voice..._

She shuffled through the books in her bag until she found the detention slip. She sighed then put it back in her bag. She then looked through her locker one last time, hoping some miracle would occur and her Physics book would appear right before her eyes. But no such luck. She clicked her tongue.

_I guess I have to go and buy another book from the school president...oh wait, how could I forget? _Butch_ is the school president! Damn it!_

She looked back at Butch who was finishing the kisses pretty quickly. He became school president because all the girls voted for him. No surprise.

She sighed and lowered her head in shame. _I can't believe I have to do this..._

All the girls were gone and Butch got up, though he didn't notice Kaoru walking slowly towards him.

"Erm, Butch?" she said nervously, not looking at him in the eye. Butch looked up, he smirked.

"Yes, my dear, Kaoru-chan?" he replied mockingly.

"I, er, need...something, from you." Butch leaned against the stand still smirking.

"And what would that be, my dear?"

"I lost my Physics textbook, could I buy another one from you?"

"Could you buy one? Yes. Will I let you? No."

"What, why not?" she almost exclaimed.

"Because, you haven't kissed me yet."

"Well, I don't want to!"

"Then I won't give you the book," he replied simply as he turned his back on her.

"What the hell! That's not even...!" she trailed off with lack of a better word. Butch sighed.

"Okay..." he muttered. He walked towards a storage room, with Kaoru trailing behind him, where all the books were kept. He got out the master keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"That'll be thirty-five yen." He said while Kaoru got out the money from her bag.

_She could've kissed me thirty-five times for thirty-five yen!_

Kaoru handed Butch the money, he counted it. Then he opened the door to the room and they both walked in, he slowly closed the door behind them. But Butch forgot to take out the keys from the lock. They were still hanging on it from the outside.

"What book did you say it was again?"

"Physics Learning Resources 3.5."

Butch climbed up the ladder onto the top shelf and reached the book.

"Is this the one you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Catch." He said as he threw the book down to Kaoru. But she didn't hear him and it hit her on the head. She fell onto the floor. Butch's eyes widened as he quickly climbed down the ladder. "Are you alright?"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I did say, 'catch'."

"Well I didn't hear you!" Butch helped her get up.

"Well no need to shout into my ear and make me half deaf," he mumbled.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here. This room is way too dark."

He walked over towards the door and tried to open. But it wouldn't open. He shook the handle a bit more. But it was of no use.

"Ugh, let me try," Kaoru mumbled. She shook the handle more violently this time, but the results were still the same, the door wouldn't open.

"Uh-oh..." Butch muttered under his breath.

"Why, what did you do?"

"Uh...I might've left the keys still hanging on the other side of the lock. Heh-heh." Kaoru glared at him. "Ironic, isn't it?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Ironic? You've got to be kidding me," replied Kaoru.

"No worries...the janitor comes here at 5pm to check on the supplies, he'll let us out."

"No worries? Momoko and Miyako are organising a surprise party for me which I was suppose to go to 20 minutes ago!" she cried.

"If you know about the party, then how is it a 'surprise' party?"

"Well, that's because- Wait! Stop changing the subject! I'm still mad at you!" she groaned as she slammed her fist against the wall in anger.

Suddenly the paints above her on the top shelf fell off and landed on both of them.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?" Butch asked, quite concerned – and covered in purple paint.

She glared at him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'?" he said, sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes she looked down, "Shit! My clothes! They're covered in paint!"

"Yeah...that's kinda what paint does..."

She narrowed her eyes at him again, "Are you being serious?"

Butch rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal? It's just paint..." he mumbled.

Kaoru sighed, "This was my favourite shirt..."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, afraid that she'd probably snap at him again.

"This...was not how I planned this birthday to go..."

"Aw, come on! It can't be that bad."

"Dude, we're stuck in a janitor closet, covered in paint."

"Good point. But, think about it, I bet no one gets to say that on their birthday."

Kaoru stayed silent for a moment and Butch wondered whether he had upset her by something stupid when suddenly, a wide grin slowly spread across her face. "Maybe you're right."

Butch snorted, "Aren't I always?"

"So, what time is it now?" asked Kaoru.

"Er, 5:01pm." replied Butch while looking at his watch. They both exchanged glances as the door suddenly opened. An old man appeared with a name tag saying 'janitor'.

"What are you kids doing in here?" he asked. But before Butch could explain, Kaoru had already run out the door and started jumping with joy.

"Yes, yes, I'm free!" she exclaimed.

Butch followed her out after thanking the old janitor. He chuckled while look at Kaoru dancing from one end to the other. Kaoru stopped and looked at Butch who was standing there.

And, without even thinking, she came close to Butch and put 1 yen in his hand, he looked at her thinking she was going crazy.

"Huh? What's this for?" asked Butch.

But Kaoru didn't answer. Instead she pressed her lips against his; Butch was a bit taken back by this. But he soon closed his eyes enjoying the moment. After a couple of seconds, Kaoru parted away from him.

"You said so yourself, the golden rule is that the kiss lasts for maximum 5 seconds only," said Kaoru, slightly unsure of what she just did and with that she walked out the school.

Butch just stood there trying to register everything that had just happened to him. He then smiled to himself while touching his lips in where Kaoru had just kissed him. _I should've changed it to 30 seconds maximum_.

•ღ•

**AN: Not my best piece of work, but... *shrugs* I'm trying to gain back my writing skill. So, this could be considered a test of some sort.**


End file.
